The Unkown
by Rache-Criss
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have become close and now Blaine is ready to tell him stuff nobody besides his sister knows.


**Chapter 1**

Kurt thought he knew everything about me. But there was stuff I was hiding. Stuff that happened a while ago that only my sister Jenna knew about. She was trying to get me to stop doing what I was doing, telling me to think about our family. The truth is my family doesn't care about me. The only people that care are her, Kurt and the rest of the students at Dalton. I was just about to the point where I didn't care anymore when I met Kurt and fell in love. He doesn't know it but by me helping him he saved my life by getting me to focus on something else.

"Blaine, you need to tell Kurt what's going on."

"Sis I can't, what if he runs after I tell him, I couldn't handle that."

"Blaine you need to trust him, if you really care about him you need to tell him everything, let him try to help you."

"Alright, I guess your right sis."

"I usually am."

"Yeah whatever, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright talk to Kurt."

"Yeah yeah whatever, love ya sis."

"Love ya too, promise me you'll tell Kurt this week."

"I promise, bye"

"Bye."

_Dam why did I promise her that, I'm not ready to tell Kurt yet we aren't even going out yet, maybe I should tell him and let him decide if he wants to do about our friendship._

My phone rang playing Kurt's ring tone, "Teenage Dream."

"Hey, Kurt."

"Hi Blaine, what are you doing?"

"Nothing just got off the phone with my sister."

The truth was he just stopped me from doing something I would have regretted.

"Do you want to hang out?"

"Sure where did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking _Breadstix."_

_"Sounds good I'll be at your house in ten."_

_"Alright see you then"_

__Dam why I agreed to that if she finds out she's going to want me to tell him tonight.__

_I got to Kurt's house to pick him up and he opened the door._

__Man he looks hot in that.__

_He was wearing a light blue dress shirt with a dark blue tie and black skinnies with dress shoes._

_"Wow Kurt you look nice, now I wish I looked better."_

_"Blaine you look nice too, you look awesome in just about anything."_

__Did he really just say that?__

_"Thanks Kurt let's get going."_

_"Alright."_

_We went to Breadstix. We sat across of each other._

_"Blaine what's going on you don't seem right."_

__Dam is it that obvious I'm not ok, can he tell I was going to cut, answer him already.__

_"Kind of but let's not talk about it here."_

_"Where and when do you wane talk about it?"_

_"Tonight, after this, at my house."_

_ "Ok."_

_After dinner we went back to my house to talk._

_"Blaine are you going to tell me what's going on now?"_

_"yeah but you have to listen and not be too quick to judge me."_

_Am I really going to tell him this? I guess I'll just have to live with what he says._

"Blaine you can tell me anything just tell me so I can help."

"Before I came to Dalton and meat you there was this one guy, kind of like Karofsky only he never kissed me only did worse things. It got to the point where I couldn't handle it anymore. I went up to my room and cut myself hoping to die, fortunately my sister came in and found me. She got my mom to take me to the emergency room and transfer me to Dalton. After that I still cut but only on the occasion when I was stressed. That was until I meat you. Once I meat you I realized that there were other people going through almost the same stuff I went through. Once I knew your story I decided I was going to stop focusing on my problems and try to help you with yours."

"Blaine that's a lot, I'm so sorry."

"Kurt don't be sorry, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now."

"what do you mean?"

"the day you came to Dalton as a _spy_ I had a plan to kill myself in a way that nobody would find me until it was too late, but seeing you and sensing there was something going on and that maybe I could be there to help you, saved my life."

"wow Blaine I had no idea, I'm glad you can trust me with that, and I want you to promise me right now if you ever have the feeling that you are going to cut yourself you will call me."

"Kurt yes I promise thank you. You are the first person to help me with this."

"Blaine that's because I truly care for you."


End file.
